


polar

by Otpismyoxygen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, as usual sap is my brand, description and differences of love, sort of relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: Shouyo fell in love only twice throughout his whole life
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, past kagehina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	polar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is altered from my other fic from my old fandom.  
> The plot is sort of inspired by Hirunaka no Ryuusei (a shoujo manga that I really love)  
> Also, please I don't want to hear if you want to talk about why I used certain characters as plot device because that's how stories and writing work. Thank you and enjoy!

Shouyo fell in love only twice throughout his whole life. Thrice if he counted his love for volleyball.

The first time he fell in love, he didn’t even realize it.

It was gradual, building from the fired-up yells they threw toward each other from across the court in their school volleyball gym, sometimes it was behind the school building when the gym was finally locked by their senpais and managers, and oftentimes it was on the court at the city gym where they played many, many official matches.

It was built from the affectionate hushes or confident talks of the future dream between them under the summer sun and the gentle moonlight.

It built up, bit by bit, like a crescendo.

By the time Shouyo realized it, the presence of the boy who he proudly called partner was already so loud, so big, that it was almost impossible to think about Shouyo without him, and him without Shouyo.

He understood Shouyo like no other. Without Shouyo saying anything, he knew what was in Shouyo’s mind and what Shouyo wanted. He understood all the layers underneath Shouyo and embraced all of it. He could just look into Shouyo’s eyes and _know_.

People called them soulmates. And Shouyo also believed so.

This boy with the eyes as dark as the deep blue sea was a massive force. He pulled Shouyo into his tide. If Shouyo didn’t run, he would be left behind. 

He was Shouyo’s wings. He could easily make Shouyo fly to the sky just with a simple touch. He took Shouyo’s breath away every time their gazes locked.

Shouyo was so happy every time he was with him, so happy he was willing to die at that moment as long as he died in his partner’s arms.

Falling in love with him felt like swimming in the ocean. So unpredictable. So heavy. So overwhelming. He didn’t know where the current would bring him to. Where the tide would lead him to. Until he realized that he had drown and couldn’t breathe.

Falling in love with _him_ felt like waiting for the daylight shooting star. Something so unreachable. Something ungraspable.

At some point, Shouyo started to think that he might not be able to live without him.

Shouyo loved Kageyama so much his heart break.

  
  
  
  


* * *

The second time Shouyo fell in love, it happened almost identical as his previous love.

It was once again in between the loud sound of ball smashing the court ground, the screeching sounds of shoes, the exciting yells thrown from one player to another across the court.

That time, Shouyo wore his orange jersey for the first time and Atsumu was his lifeguard. He pulled Shouyo out of the ocean water, saving him from drowning and sinking deeper.

Shouyo thought he could never fall in love again. But he did.

This time, his love came like a blaring sun. Shouyo wouldn't miss it, he realized it almost immediately.

It was through the piercing stares from the other side of the court, it was through the provoking taunts, it was through fierce declaration with index finger confidently pointed at him, and it was through dripping adoration unbashedly directed at him.

Shouyo felt like his heart burning.

But at the same time, falling in love with Atsumu felt like rain. It was light, it didn’t drown him, it didn’t suffocate him.

Atsumu rarely understood Shouyo. He kept poking the wrong buttons. He kept on making mistakes. He might not understand Shouyo, but he’d still be there, making sure that Shouyo wouldn’t be alone. He still had not grasped Shouyo completely, but he tried little by little, not because he automatically could, but because he wanted to.

Atsumu was far from Shouyo’s soulmate, but he was Shouyo’s anchor, kept him standing firm. He never left Shouyo behind. Sometimes he was walking in front of Shouyo, but never too far, always in the distance that Shouyo could reach. But most of the time, he was walking beside Shouyo, so Shouyo could always hold his hand and match their steps.

Atsumu filled him with air, Shouyo could breathe easily whenever he was hugging him. Atsumu didn’t make his heart stopped, he made it beat faster every time they held hands.

Whenever he was with Atsumu, he was so, _so_ happy that he wanted to live for thousand years, spending it every day in Atsumu's arms.

Atsumu was like the moon, always up there in the sky no matter if it was night or day, but at the end of the day, the moon was always ready to give up their life in order for the sun to breathe.

Shouyo could live without Atsumu. Of course he could. But there was no reason in the world why he should be without him.

What they had was nothing extraordinary, but Atsumu made it special.

  
  
  
  


* * *

“Boo!”

Atsumu looked up from the menu book that he had been holding and reading for the past fifteen minutes since the first time he arrived at the restaurant, just so he could calm his nerve which had been going haywire the whole day. He saw Shouyo peeling off his scarf, his coat, and his gloves one by one. At least, now that Shouyo was here, Atsumu could breathe easier. He really wanted to get this done already before his heart exploded from all the unnecessary nervousness.

He remembered what Osamu told him. _Shouyo will say yes even if you propose to him in the middle of a garbage dump._ But as what Atsumu replied to his twin brother, _It was not about the place, I want this to be a great memory for Shouyo._

So yes, Atsumu knew that Shouyo would say yes to his proposal, but he still felt like a whole rock was in his throat. He needed this to be special for Shouyo.

“You’re late, Shouyo.” It was supposed to be in a teasing tone, but Atsumu could hear his voice cracked instead. What a great start.

Shouyo grinned at him. “Sorry, the others really wouldn’t let me go.”

“How are they?”

“Tsukishima said that he was busy with the new program in his museum, Yachi and Yamaguchi are still dwelling with complicated paperwork for moving here to Tokyo, and Kageyama will go back to Germany in three days because his season will start soon,” Shouyo answered, smiling really wide. It was apparent that he was still carrying the high tension after meeting his best friends. “Are we having birthday cake? Because I already ate so much earlier. Tsukishima ordered a really big one.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but smile. He should’ve known that he was worrying over nothing. Because with Shouyo, everything would be fine.

“If you don’t want, then we don’t have to. We still can celebrate your birthday without cake.”

Atsumu let Shouyo order all the course. He didn’t even remember what food he ate and whether the food tasted great or not. What Shouyo said about his meeting slash reunion with his four friends practically unregistered in his head, so he needed to apologize later and asked Shouyo to repeat his story again.

But now, as Atsumu saw Shouyo finished the last bit of his fruit punch and his boyfriend had started to feel restless because they needed to go home fast to catch the rerun of volleyball American League matches, Atsumu grabbed the velvet box from inside his pocket pants and decided that they would stay a little longer.

He just hoped that Shouyo wouldn’t mind.

“Shouyo, I want to ask you something.”

* * *

Shouyo loved Atsumu so much his heart become whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Shouyo!


End file.
